Akiza's twilight knights
by Stardustwarrior
Summary: Before Yusei gives his gift to Akiza it was stolen by Sayer and when a strang man is thrown in the mix Yusei and Sayer must team up for one goal to save Akiza.
1. she won't wait forever

this is my first story so tell me what you all think. :p by omegashadow and I do not own any of yugioh 5ds I use in my stories.

It was 11:00 pm when Yusei got home "I hope crow and jack are asleep" thought Yusei as he locked the garage door and headed up stairs. As Yusei was going to the kitchen for some milk before going to bed he saw that the lights were on thinking that someone else was staring at him.

"Well you sure took you sweet time" said an angered Jack.

"That women has you raped around her thumb" said Crow in a mocking manner.

"It's finger" said Yusei with a sigh

"Same thing" grinned Crow as he pated his shoulder and left.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to beat it out of you" said Jack as he watched Yusei sit across the table from him.

"I dropped off Akiza with her parents on time but when we got to the door they wanted me to come in and then they started asking me what my intentions are" said Yusei as he tried to calm he's friend.

"Fine but starting tomorrow you better start learning how to tell this women no" said Jack as he got up to get friend a glass of milk.

"But tomorrow is our one year anniversary I can't tell her no" protested Yusei.

"It's always something isn't here give her this" said Crow as walked in and tossed a small white box at Yusei.

"What is it" said Yusei opening the box and then closed it just as fast "This…this is"

"Yup I found that during my thieving years" interrupted Crow proudly.

"I don't think I'm ready for this" said Yusei holding on to the box very tightly.

"Oh come on your obviously upsets with her, you pick her up and drop off at the academy everyone, and you spend almost all of your free time with her" yelled Jack looking annoyed with his arms crossed.

"Look here's what you do tomorrow is a dueling gauntlet who ever can win ten duels in a row gets a custom card of whatever he wants it to be so you take her there play a few rounds and at sunset you give her the gift and ask her" said Crow as he grinned ear to ear.

"I don't know about this" stated Yusei after he finished his milk and stud up.

"Yusei Akiza's not going to wait forever and you have to chose ether do it or let her go" said Jack as he and Crow left.

Yusei sat there for a minute and went to bed placing Crow's box on his nightstand and lied thinking of what Jack just said "You have to chose ether do it or let her go" Yusei closed his eyes and thought about it.

"I don't think I'm ready for this but I don't want to lose her" he turned to his side looked at the box before closing his eyes again "I'll do it after all nobody can be fully ready" was his last thought of the night.

What do you think a good start?


	2. day of fun for two

The 2nd chapter hope you like it.

The door bell rang and Akiza was the only one awake that morning at 8:43 AM "Who is it" asked Akiza as she opened the front door and was greeted by a kiss.

"morning" said Yusei after his five second kiss with Akiza.

"That's a nice way to say hello" said Akiza unable to stop smiling.

"Can I come in" asked Yusei trying to keep the mood light.

"Sure I was just about to make myself some breakfast" said Akiza as she moved to one side.

"Sweet i'll make pancakes" and with that Yusei stepped in and got to work. After Yusei and Akiza ate they're breakfast, did the dishes, and got cleaned up they both got on Yusei's runner and were on they're way. After three minutes of riding Akiza just had to ask "So where are we going today" a second later Yusei pressed a button on his monitor and showed a map.

"You heard of the duel challenge going on today right" said Yusei eyes still on the road.

"The one were the prize is a custom made card" said Akiza eyes on the monitor now knowing that the bright dot on the map was the stadium.

"Exactly and I thought we should check it out" said Yusei.

"That sounds like a fun way to spend our first year anniversary" said Akiza with a bright glow in her eye. Yusei's mind was on Crow's plan and the more he thought of it the more he wanted to back out of it but remembered that it's too late it's already started and he was a man that finished what he started. Ten minutes later they got to the stadium and were looking for they're sets.

"There they are fifth from the bottom said Akiza pointing at them and walking down the stairs.

"Good you go grab them" said Yusei.

"What are you going to do" ask Akiza looking at him with her head cocked.

"Something" he said with a grin that she knew all to well.

"And that is Adam's ninth win lady's and gentleman can anyone stop him from getting a tenth win" boomed the annulment "who will step up and challenge our nine win champion" the crowd was silent until everyone saw Yusei Fudo jump down to the stadium floor.

"I will" he yelled as he made his way to meet his opponent.

"That's my boyfriend on the field" said a women talking to Akiza

"And that's my boyfriend going out to thrash him" said Akiza pointing at Yusei

"Thirdly dollars say that Adam will win holding out her hand.

"Deal" said Akiza as she shook hands. Two hours later Yusei had won ten duels and Akiza had won over five hundred dollars and then she ran down to the field to try her hand at the dueling fun but lost on the eighth round "Ahhh I can't believe I played the wrong card" screamed Akiza as she kicked the outside wall.

Yusei then gave her a hug and was petting her hair trying to calm her down "You did very good out there and I'm proud of you not a lot of people can make it that far" said Yusei in a soothing voice.

"Easy for you to say after your seventh win everyone stared calling you the crushing comet" said Akiza as she pounded her fist gently on his chest.

Yusei placed his index finger under chin and lifted her face so it was level with his and then kissed her. "You have to admit it sounds more intimidating then shooting star" said Yusei with a smile.

Akiza laughed and said "I guess your right".

Yusei kissed her again and placed his arm over her shoulder "Come on let's get out here i'll get you some lunch" said Yusei as they walked off.


	3. what do you want

Ch.3 now it get's good

Yusei and Akiza were walking to his runner after their lunch Yusei gave his hand out to help the young lady on.

"That was a beautiful restaurant Yusei" said Akiza as she got on his runner.

"Beautiful restaurant for a beautiful woman" said Yusei as he the same and could fell Akiza smiling.

"Now you just saying that" said Akiza.

"Prove me wrong" said Yusei as he stared up his runner. It was 5:18 PM when they both they both got to the middle of the bridge that connected new domino and satellite. The couple got off the runner and looked over the horizon as the sun was starting to set "Do you remember Aki" said Yusei as he tuned to her.

"Remember what" said Akiza looking confused.

Yusei stood there for a minute it sock it in; her face had glow in the twilight almost as if there was glitter on her face "At this spot at this time one year age we confessed that we loved each other and that I always want to be by your side so here's something to insure that happens" with that Yusei pulled out Crow's white box from his jackets pocket.

At that moment a rope tied around the box and was snatched from his hand as they looked over and saw in horror a face they both thought was long gone. "Sayer" cried the shocked couple.

But Sayer didn't even flinch at the cry and just said "Interesting" as he opened the box for a moment and closed it before stuffing it into his coat. Akiza found herself taking a step forward remembering how Sayer found her and helped when no one else would but also remembered why he helped her was to have her in his army of psychic duelists she the stepped back and grabbed a hold of Yusei's arm.

Sayer just stood there with a smirk and said "Come on don't I at least get a how've you been" as he took a step forward.

"What do you want" demanded Yusei with Akiza still holding on to his arm and is other hand on her shoulder.

Sayer took a few more steps and placed his deck in to his duel disk "For my little rose to come back home" said Sayer

"Why so you can rebuild your psychic army and hurt more innocent people" said Yusei with the urge to kill.

"Anything sounds bad if you say it like that" said Sayer in a sarcastic manner "Tell you what let's duel for her I win I get her back you will I'll leave you two alone and even give back your little present" said Sayer in position to start.

Yusei looked at his left arm and said "but I don't have my duel disk".

"Yes you do" said Akiza as she handed him hers.

"Thanks" said Yusei before he kissed her, put on the disk, inserted his deck, and was ready to fight. Akiza backed up a few steps so she can watch the duel between the one that loves her and the one who needs her knowing that she owed a debt to Sayer for all he did for her but it was clear that Yusei was going to be the one to pay him back in full.

"LET"S DEUL" yelled the two men to start the brawl.

"Let's not" yelled a voice.

The three of them looked to the right to see a man in a clock that covered his body and face.

"Who are you" asked Yusei but the man didn't answer instead he pulled out a blowgun and shot three darts one hit Akiza in the leg anther hit Yusei in the arm and the last one hit Sayer in the neck causing all three of them to go down. The man walked over to Akiza and looked down at her "She'll make a perfect vessel" said the man as he looked over to the others "And they'll make great knights"


	4. someone else's power

Before anyone asks I will put in some card games now on with ch.4

Yusei awake with a slight pain in his right arm and when his eyes were clear he could see that he was in an underground tunnel that the city had modeled into a sewer system.

Across from him sat Sayer still asleep and without thinking Yusei got up and started shaking him even when he woke up "Where's Akiza what have you done" yelled Yusei angrily.

Sayer then kicked Yusei away and placed his psychic sword card on his duel disk Yusei looked up to see a sword with a sickly green glow one foot away from his heart "I've waited a long time to do this" said Sayer ready to kill.

A burst of pain shot up Yusei's whole right arm and a flash came from his deck and reveled Junk warrior who without hesitation pushed the sword out of Sayer's hand causing it to vanish as soon as it did. Junk warrior then grabbed him by the neck and right arm and forced his back against the wall. Yusei tried to get up only with his left side because the pain in his right arm was getting worse he looked at his arm and saw the head of the crimson dragon was glowing and the pain stopped when he saw further up his arm was Akiza's claw of the crimson dragon. Yusei didn't think much of it thinking that whatever this was he'll find out later right now he has to find Akiza. He walked over to Sayer and grabbed the white box out of his coat "I'll take this back" said Yusei putting it in his jacket.

"You talk a big game when your monster has me on the wall" said Sayer still pinned by Yusei's monster.

"Ok Junk warrior let him go" said Yusei then Junk warrior released his grip and returned to the deck as Yusei noticed he still had on Akiza's duel disk.

"When did you start having psychic powers" asked Sayer as he straitened his coat.

"Don't know don't care right now I have to find Akiza" said Yusei as he started walking off.

"Don't you mean we have to find Akiza" said Sayer fallowing.

Yusei stopped cold and turned around to face the one man he has ever hated "We" he asked in a calm voices but can tell he was still angry.

"The way I see it we both want the same thing so teaming up doubles our chances" said Sayer with his hand out.

"Fine but you do anything to Akiza I swear I'll feed you to stardust dragon" said Yusei with an annoyed tone as he shook hands. Sayer kept a smile on his face but deep down he knew he was on a thread and Yusei was just looking for an exuse to cut it.


	5. I know i'll regret it but

Now things are going to happen on to ch.5 and no I don't own yugioh 5ds

The walk down the tunnels was a very quiet one besides the echo of footsteps. After half an hour of walking Sayer was the first one to talk "So are you ever going to tell me how close you two are".

Yusei didn't even turn "Why do you care and besides I think you know the answer to that" said Yusei as he walked as his normal pace.

"I knew when I saw what was in that box and still can't believe what you plan to do" said Sayer.

"You've been spying on us too haven't you" said Yusei looking over his shoulder.

"Ever since that whole dark signer thing" said Sayer trying to keep up.

(So baby don't worry you'll be my only you won't be lonely even if the sky is falling down)

"Nice ringtone" laughed Sayer.

"Shut up" snapped Yusei as he answered his phone.

"Hi there Yusei" said a strange voice.

"Where is she" yelled Yusei overcome with anger.

"What makes you think I have her" asked the voice.

"I have a ringtone that only plays when Akiza calls me so you most be using her phone" explain Yusei as he can hear Sayer snickering behind him.

"Very clever" said the voice "Indeed I do have her do you want to see her".

"You hurt her and I'll thrash you" yelled Yusei as he stopped walking.

The voice then laughed "Keep going and take the first left turn just don't drowned" and line went dead.

"So anything" laughed Sayer still thinking about the ringtone.

"We have to keep going and make a left turn so let's move out" and with that Yusei started walking again. Ten minutes later Yusei saw a tunnel eight feet up to the left "That's our way to Akiza" said Yusei as he and Sayer ran for the ladder under the opening. "You hear something" asked Yusei as he started climbing up.

"I think it's coming from over there" said Sayer looking the way they weren't going.

"I think it's getting louder" said Yusei looking in the same duration. Eight seconds later a huge tidal wave came running down the tunnel "Oh snap" yelled Yusei as he climbed the ladder. He barely got in the tunnel before the water got to where he was but Sayer wasn't so lucky. Sayer was washed away from the tunnel's entrance but managed to grab a pipeline on the side of the wall.

"Yusei help me" cried Sayer "Help me please"

Yusei looked at him and then looked at the tunnel to Akiza then to her duel disk. Half of him wanted to leave him there but the other half wanted to do the right thing "I know I'll regret it but" thought Yusei he then looked thou his deck for the right card "I summon Junk archer" yelled Yusei when he placed the card on the duel disk. At that moment Junk archer appered and shot a line of energy to Sayer who then grabbed the line and was being pulled in by Yusei and Junk archer. As they tried to catch they're breath Junk archer placed it's hand on Yusei's shoulder telling him he did the right thing and returned to his deck.

"Why did you save me I thought you hated me" asked Sayer as he and Yusei got up to continue on.

"I do but not enough to let you die" said Yusei.

"Your too softhearted" said Sayer as he slide back to walking behind Yusei.

"and this soft heart is why Akiza loves me" said Yusei as he walked down the path hoping she was right around the next corner.


	6. the good the bad and what's that

I don't own yugioh 5ds now on with ch.6

"You were eaten by a giant frog I find it hard to come back from that" stated Yusei.

"When you defeated Goodwin you saved everyone and I mean everyone so I really have you to thank" said Sayer.

Yusei was starting to feel regret for battling Goodwin none of this would have happened if he didn't fight him but then remembered why he fought was to save the world so if he hadn't it would have been destroyed and then he and Akiza would've never been together. The tunnel seemed a little strange as he walked down the path it started to seem less metal and more stone with some touches burning on the sides and the walkway was weird too half the path was level while the other half was what looked like it was three feet lower and filled with merky water. Yusei's phone rang again.

"I still can't get over that" laughed Sayer.

Yusei answer his phone while giving him the drop dead look "Had a nice swim" said the voice.

"Where is she" said Yusei not in the mood of games.

"Is that all you can say" mocked the voice.

"Where's my Akiza" yelled Yusei ready to break something.

"Oh so she's yours only now" mocked the voice "Ok then just keep going strait and say hi to my pet for me would you" with that Yusei put away his phone.

"So where's your Akiza" said Sayer trying to lighten the mood Yusei ignored him and just kept walking.

Ten minutes later Yusei stopped "Do you hear growling" he asked

"Don't tell me it's another flood" sighed Sayer. At that moment a seven foot tall alligator jumped out of the water.

"This must be his pet" said Yusei stepping back.

"any ideas" asked Sayer staring the gator.

"Yeah you run on one side and I run on the other" said Yusei. Sayer nodded and they watched the gator move back and forth "Go" yelled Yusei as they both ran for it. Sayer ran on the right as it tried to bite him he jumped over the beasts mouth and somersaulted to safely. Yusei ran on the left and tried to jump over the tail but was smacked in the chest and sent him in to a wall. "Damn that hurt" said Yusei as he felt a broken rib. "Sayer a little help here" yelled Yusei as the gator turned to face him licking it's teeth.

"No I think you got it laters" Sayer as he turned around and stared walking away.

"Sayer I'll rip you throat out" said Yusei as he looked though his deck "I summon nitro warrior, speed warrior, sonic chick, and healing wave generator" cried Yusei in pain. Nitro warrior tried to punch the foe but it then bit his fist nitro warrior who then thanked it with an uppercut.

Sayer was tackled to the ground by sonic chick. "Get off of me you turkey" said Sayer with sonic chick jumping on his back. When speed warrior get there he put him in a bear hug and carried him back to Yusei while nitro warrior grabbed the gator and threw it back the way they came.

Yusei looked up to see healing wave generator releasing glitter on him "That feels better" said Yusei as his rib was staring to heal and repair. "Thanks everyone" said Yusei as all the monsters returned to his deck "I guess I now know where you stand" said Yusei in disgust and without another word he walked on past the man he might've saved twice but not sure if he would do it again.


	7. Yusei's story

Sorry it's late but it's a long on now let's do some back story ch.7 and no I don't own yugioh 5ds

After what seemed like a silent walk that would last forever Sayer was getting tired and needed to rest "Can we take a break" asked Sayer hoping that Yusei was also tired.

"Why" said Yusei not in any mood to stop.

"We've been walking for over an hour can we just stop for ten twenty minutes" said Sayer just barely keeping up.

The truth was Yusei was getting tired too but he didn't want to stop not until he had Akiza back in his arms "Fine for twenty minutes no more" said Yusei as they both sat against separate walls.

"So tell me how did you two got together" said Sayer glad to finally sit down.

"Why so interested" said Yusei.

"Just tell me what you see in her seriously" asked Sayer with his eyes on her duel disk.

"She makes me smile, I make her laugh, she has a warm heart, and I feel at peace with her like I can do anything and why am I talking to you about my love life" answered Yusei staring at him.

"Just starting a conversation" said Sayer acting innocent "So how did you two get together".

"Ok I'll talk you a story" said Yusei not seeing any harm in it "It was one year ago and Akiza's parents were out of town unsurprisingly and the academy was having a thing with duel runners at school"

[flashback]

"So can you drop me off and pick me up I don't know for how long but it'll be a great help" said Akiza over the phone.

"Sure anything for you" said Yusei and then put away his phone.

"Sure anything for you Akiza" said Jack.

"Be quiet Jack she's just a friend" said Yusei.

"Come on bro the way you look at her, talk about her, think about her just say it your in love with her" said Crow.

"Drop it Crow besides even it I did how do I we know she feels the same" said Yusei.

"Easy Luna told me" said Crow.

"What" said Yusei.

"Look here's what you do take her somewhere quiet and tell her how you feel" said Jack with his hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"What if I get shot down" said Yusei looking at the floor.

"It's like the old saying those who never try will never know" said Crow trying to make him feel better.

"Ok I'll try something" said Yusei as he got on his runner and rode off. Yusei didn't think of it at all on the ride to Akiza's house but when he saw her walking to him so many thoughts came to him like what it would be like to have Akiza as his girlfriend to hold her to kiss her to always be there for her "Ok I'll do it I'll ask her I have to I want to" thought Yusei to himself.

"Thanks Yusei I really appreciate this" said Akiza as got on his runner.

"anytime" said Yusei and they drove off to the academy.

Yusei got her to the front gate with ten minutes to spare "Thanks again Yusei" said Akiza getting off his runner.

"So I'll see you at three" said Yusei looking at her.

"three on the dot" said Akiza as she walked away.

As she walked away Yusei could feel a sadness wash over him and rode off. He rode around the city most of the day then stopped for lunch and sat at the table outside while drinking a bottle of water and looking at Akiza's name on his phone's speed dial. Yusei waited on his runner for the bell to ring and two minutes after it did was walking up to him "Hey ready to go" said Yusei.

"Yup" said Akiza as got on his runner again "Yusei where we going" asked Akiza as they were headed for the bridge.

"A little detour" said Yusei.

They got to the center of the bridge and stopped "What is it" asked Akiza as they got off.

"Akiza I care about you very deeply the day I first saw you you were very beautiful and as I got to know you I started to fall in love and I want to be by your side" said Yusei as he took off his glove placed his hand on the side of her face.

"No Yusei I can't you know what I am" said Akiza as she placed her hand on his gloveless one.

"I don't care" said yusei as he hugged her "I love you for you your powers are just icing" Yusei stopped hugging her and just placed his hands on her shoulders and both of them were about to cry.

"Really" said Akiza staring into his eyes and saw love, pain, and joy.

"Just give me a chance please I'll never leave you or hurt you" said Yusei and without another word he moved in for the kiss as tears of joy ran down both they're faces.

[End flashback]

"And after that moment we became a couple and have been one ever since" said Yusei feeling a warmth in his heart.

"Now that's one touching and corny story" said Sayer.

"Whatever" said Yusei as he and Sayer got up to continue on.


	8. underground temple

Time we meet the real villain in this story ch.8 and I do not own any of yugioh 5ds

At the end of the tunnels Yusei saw a temple that looked exactly like the one he saw when he fought Goodwin.

"Finally made it" said Sayer with a sigh of relief.

"Akiza just hold on a little longer" thought Yusei as he made his way to the stone bridge. Yusei tied not to look down after seeing a ten foot fall to a sea of endless spikes and was feeling little tremors as he walked on the stone bridge. As soon as they got to the middle the whole thing fell apart and they were both falling to they're doom but stopped in midair.

"Okay what just happed" said Sayer in shock.

"I think I know" said Yusei looking up to see his stardust dragon had saved them. Stardust dragon carried them both to the top of the stairs on the temple to set them down and vanish "Akiza" yelled Yusei running inside. The inside of the temple looked like a giant dueling arena and on the other side of the room was Akiza lying on what looked like an alter with a clocked man standing in front of her.

"Hello knights and welcome to my home" said the clocked man.

"Give me back Akiza now" demanded Yusei.

"I'm sorry I'm being a bad host" said the man as he lowered his hood. The man had a plain face but one eye was red and the other was purple and had jet black hair that went down his back "My name is Chzo" said the man.

"Do I look like I care just give me back Akiza" said Yusei.

"Allow me to tell you a story" said Chzo "It started after the original signers had saved the world one of them was named Renki the head of the crimson dragon he feel in love with the one with the claw of the crimson dragon and her name was also Akiza" said Chzo pointing at the sleeping woman.

"So what Akiza and I are just a repeat of history" said Yusei shaking his fists at his sides in anger.

"Oh it's more then that one night Renki went to her house and defiled her then abandoned her she went insane and then with her powers she concurred the country and ruled with an iron fist" said Chzo sounding pleased.

"And what does this have to do with me" said Yusei.

"And what does this have to do with anything" said Sayer.

"Yusei you are destined to repeat the actions of your ancestors just as she is to be the next queen of the world" said Chzo with his hands in the air.

"I don't believe in destiny and I'll never leave Akiza" yelled Yusei activating his duel disk.

"And the idea of her as the queen of the world doesn't fit well into my plans" said Sayer doing the same.

"So you wish to fight very well I'm sure you know how to fight a handicapped duel" said Chzo putting on his own duel disk.

"yes you with eight thousand life points and we start with the normal four thousand" said Yusei ready to level the whole temple.

"Yes but let's speed it this up some instead of doubling my life points both of you cut yours in half" said Chzo ready to start.

"Sounds good to me" said Sayer.

"Fine anything to get to Akiza faster" said Yusei and with that statement the brawl for Akiza's life was about to begin.


	9. Yusei and Sayer tag team

Now the event you all wanted to see the co-op fight ch.9 I do not own any of yugioh 5ds.

"Let's duel" yelled the three duelist and the fight was under way.

"I guess I'll go first since I'm the host" said Chzo "I play royal decree so we can't use trap cards and vengeful bog so all monsters must wait one turn to attack next I set two cards facedown and on monster facedown"

"So now it's my turn" said Sayer "I play one monster facedown and one card facedown"

"My turn" said Yusei starting his turn "It's the card Akiza gave me for my birthday" thought Yusei "I play harpy's feather duster to wipe away all of your spells and traps" but one card wasn't destroyed.

"By doing that you've activate my trap judgment of Anubis this allows me to destroy one of your monsters and deal its attack points to you as damage" said Chzo.

"But I don't have any" said Yusei feeling confident.

"True but the same can't be said about your friend" said Chzo pointing at Sayer

(Sayer 3900)

"Nice going teammate" said Sayer.

"Quit complaining at least we can attack and use traps again" said Yusei "I summon Junk synchron and play double summon so I can also summon Max warrior and I'll use them both to synchro summon Junk archer now I use his ability to remove your monster from play and attack you directly". Junk archer shot two arrows one hit the facedown monster causing it to vanish and the other one hit Chzo in the chest.

(Chzo 1700)

"Nice trick but the fun is only starting" said Chzo as his monster returned and was d.d. warrior.

"Any monster that destroys that card is removed from play I'm glad I didn't thought Yusei.

"I play card of demise to draw five cards next I play mind control by paying 800 life points I can control your archer and attack you with it" said Chzo.

"Not if I use drain shied to get your monster to give us both some life points" said Sayer.

(Yusei 4300/Sayer 4200)

"I summon a monster facedown and that's all" said Chzo.

"I summon psychic snail and play final countdown now in 19 turns you both loss and you can't do anything to me Yusei because we're teamed" laughed Sayer "And on that I play one facedown then end my turn"

(Countdown 1/20)

"So that was his plan" thought yusei "I summon Road synchron and have Junk archer remove from play your facedown monster so I know what it is later and play one card facedown".

(Countdown 2/20)

"My turn" said Chzo as his monster came back as another d.d warrior "Now I'll sacrifice them both to summon Gilford the lighting and use demotion now attack Road synchron".

"No way I use scrap-iron scarecrow to block" said Yusei.

"Ok I'll just play double attack by discarding my dark magician my Gilford can attack again now hit the snail" said Chzo pointing at his target.

"I play turn jump so all three of us skip three turns next I switch my snail to defense mode and end my turn" said Sayer sounding pleased.

(Countdown 12/20)

"I pass" said Yusei after drawing his card.

(Countdown 13/20)

"My go and since it's been five turns last turn I lose my hand so all I got is the one I drew I'll play it facedown now attack the snail" said Chzo.

"Did you forget my scarecrow" said Yusei blocking the attack.

"So you would save the man you hate more then anything" said Chzo in slight surprise.

"I might still need him" said Yusei feeling a slight disgust in his stomach.

(Countdown14/20)

"And I'll thank him with this offers to the doomed to destroy Gilford" said Sayer "And now psychic snail attack and end this".

"Negate attack" sang Chzo

"I end my turn" signed Sayer.

(Countdown 15/20)

"Junk archer attack" said yusei closing the fight.

(Chzo 0)

"Akiza" yelled Yusei as he ran to the alter and was blocked by an invisible wall then Sayer ran head first and was sent fling on his back "What is this" said Yusei looking back at Chzo.

"Only the winner can claim the prize" said Chzo and just like that Yusei and Sayer ran back down to the field.

"Akiza's coming with me" said Sayer reactivating his duel disk.

"Over my dead body" said Yusei doing likewise.

"That's the idea" said Sayer getting in place.

"Not even in your dreams" said Yusei drawing his cards. Now the battle for Akiza was about to go into a round 2.


	10. Yusei vs Sayer

Now for the real event you all wanted to see the fight between Yusei and Sayer ch.9 I do not own any of yugioh 5ds. Note listen to the song "your going down" by sick puppy's it's really cool.

"Let's duel" yelled the two players to start the match.

"I play a monster facedown and end my turn" said Sayer making the first move.

"My turn" said Yusei ready to strike hard "Now let's see what your hiding I play the spell card rotator by discarding one card I can change your monster from defense to attack" then the monster was revealed as Mind protector. "Now I summon Quickdraw synchron by discarding one monster from my hand and I'll use Level eater's ability to bring him back to the field by lowering Quickdraw's level from 5 to 4 next I use them both to synchro summon Junk warrior now attack Mind protector I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn.

(Sayer 1700)

"My turn and I play heavy storm to destroy your facedown's" said Sayer.

"By doing that you activated starlight road now I can save my facedown and special summon Stardust dragon" said Yusei glad to have his ace monster out.

"I play one card facedown and a monster facedown that's all" said Sayer with annoyed tone.

"My turn stardust dragon attack" said Yusei.

"Activate mirror force there goes your monsters" said Sayer.

"Not if I use Stardust's ability by sacrificing him I can save Junk warrior now attack" said Yusei and Junk warrior smashed the facedown monster. "I end my turn" suddly stardust dragon returned to the field.

"My move and I summon Psychic commander and play one facedown" said Sayer.

"My turn Stardust dragon end this" yelled Yusei believing it was over.

"Go negate attack" said Sayer revealing his facedown.

"I end my turn with one facedown" said Yusei losing his passions.

"Ok I summon dr. cramium and play double summon to also summon psychic snail now I'll use them all to synchro summon Thought ruler archfiend" said Sayer now with his best card out.

"Just what I was waiting for I activate natural selection it destroys your monster and gives me a copy of it" said Yusei.

"No way because I use his ability by paying 1000 life points I can save him and you don't get a copy now arch fiend attack Junk warrior" said Sayer.

(Sayer 700)

"I use defense draw with this I don't take any damage and get to draw one card" said Yusei breathing a sigh of relef.

"Just make you move" said Sayer.

"Ok cards please be something that can help" thought Yusei looking at his deck.

"You really need to relax dude" said a voice.

Yusei looked to his side and couldn't believe what he was seeing "Majestic dragon" said Yusei in disbelief.

"You need to calm down dude take a breather" said Majestic dragon.

"Calm down Akiza is on the line and if I loss who knows how many people will get hurt" yelled Yusei losing his temper.

"Well that is a mood killer let me help you" said Majestic dragon as he flow in to Yusei's deck.

Yusei drew his card and gave a grin that all who fought him knew it was over "I summon Majestic dragon and because Stardust dragon is on the field I can special summon Stardust xiaolong from my discard next I'll use stardust xiaolong, Stardust dragon, and Majestic dragon to synchro summon Majestic star dragon LET'S REV IT UP now attack Archfrend" said Yusei ready to deal the death blow.

"One thing Yusei see this" said Sayer holding out one card.

"That's a Kuriboh" said Yusei looking at the card.

"Yes and when I discard this I take zero damage" said Sayer as he threw Kuriboh in the discard thousands of Kuribohs formed in front of Archfrend.

"One flaw in this plan that shield of puff balls is a monster effect and Majestic star dragon can negate monster effects" said Yusei tapping on the description of the card. At that moment Majestic star dragon spread out it's wings an stop him now.d rained glitter on the Kurbohs causing them all to explode. "Now Majestic star dragon blast him into nothing" yelled Yusei then his dragon unleashed a breath of cosmic dust that shot thought Archfrend and hit Sayer with great force.

(Sayer 0)

The moment Sayer's life points hit zero Yusei ran for Akiza nothing could stop him now.


	11. new dragon and quick thinking

I now it's late but its a long one ch.11 I do not own any of yugioh 5ds.

Yusei ran for all he was worth to get back to the alter when suddenly he pushed back when he got up he saw a crater in the arena floor Yusei looked behind him to see that Thought ruler archfiend was still standing.

"You think I'll just let you take her away from me" said Sayer as his monster was ready to throw another fireball.

"I won now back off" said Yusei trying to get to his feet.

"You think I got here in my life by playing fair Archfiend attack" said Sayer pointing at Yusei then Archfiend threw a fireball at Yusei who jumped and somersaulted under the attack.

"So that's how you want to play it Stardust dragon come forth" said Yusei as he placed his dragon on his duel disk. Stardust dragon fired a breath of cosmic dust at Archfiend after the attack Archfiend moved in and punched the dragon into a wall. "No Stardust" cried Yusei as he saw his dragon in pain.

Sayer almost made it to the stairs when gust of wind pushed him back when he looked to what it was he saw Black rose dragon fling over Akiza and it then made another gut to blow him away even farther.

Yusei saw the Rose dragon but didn't want to leave his dragon alone then Stardust dragon got up and flow towards Black rose dragon Yusei couldn't see what happened because there was a bright light but he thought it looked like his dragon was hugging hers and when it died down there was one dragon. It looked like Stardust dragon but the wings were made of roses and there were vines all over it's left arm "A new dragon" thought Yusei the dragon then extended its arm and the vines came undone then rapt around Archfiend's arms, waist, and neck. The dragon with it's vines from it's arm to the constricted foe proceeded to slam Archfiend on the arena floor again and again until he broke thou revealing a bed of spikes underneath Archfiend was thrown in to be scowled and then disappear. The dragon retracted it's vines then exploded into a rain of glitter and pedals. Yusei thought it looked lovely then remembered Akiza he then got up and ran to her.

Sayer fell thou the floor as it was being slammed the part he was on crumbed but he grabbed the side of the field but couldn't pull himself up do to his right arm was sprained because of Majestic star dragon's attack.

Yusei got to the alter to see Akiza lying there unmoving "Akiza Akiza wake up please" said Yusei as he kneeled down beside her.

"If you want to wake her just break this" said Chzo standing beside him and handed Yusei a velvet colored orb.

"What's the catch" said Yusei standing up and taking it.

"You've noticed your psychic powers and dragon claw on your arm you break that she wakes up you lose your new powers and she losses her memories that have anything to do with you" explained Chzo.

"Are you serious" said Yusei in shock.

"And you don't break it you keep your new powers and she continues to sleep its up to you" finished Chzo.

Yusei looked at the orb and then Akiza then back at Chzo to see he wasn't there Yusei scanned his surroundings and then raised the orb in the when his deck started to glow like crazy.

"Whoa whoa whoa" said Junk warrior grabbing his arm with both hands.

"You got a calm down" said Junk synchron grabbing his hand so he can't let go of the orb.

"You need to think this thou" said Speed warrior grabbing his other arm.

"You break that and Akiza will forget everything that has anything to do with you then she'll go back to Sayer and then more people will get hurt there'll be just as much blood on you hands as well as his" said Stardust xiaolong floating in front of him.

"Akiza's real life is more important then my love life I can save her again it's worth the risk" said Yusei with pain in his voice.

"We all know you Yusei your not a gambling man just calm down and think what would have happened if you lost that dual" said Stardust dragon appearing behind the altar.

"If I lost that duel Sayer would be here instead and he'd have the same decision to make" thought Yusei. Then a thought came to Yusei one that made him smile as all his monsters disappeared but Stardust xiaolong. Yusei looked to the arena and saw Sayer still hanging on "Xiaolong go and save Sayer he's going to help me" said Yusei with an evil smile that no one has ever see before on his face.

Sayer couldn't hold on any longer and was about to let go when Stardust xiaolong grabbed him and landed back on the arena "What took so long" said Sayer trying to rub his arms.

"This thing who ever can break it can save Akiza and for some reason I can't" lied Yusei knowing he would fall for it.

"Give me that you wimp" snapped Sayer as he took the orb and threw it at the ground.

When it hit the ground a large explosion of light blow them both away. Yusei managed to stay on his feet to see where he once stood there was pieces of glass Yusei walked over to it and saw a single card lying in middle he picked it up and saw it was the same dragon that smashed Archfiend "Rose star dragon" said Yusei reading the card then a cloud start to form over the shards parts of it were black and parts were white with no gray as if light and dark refused to mix the cloud flouted to Akiza at walking speed as they both got back the cloud started to lightly drizzle on Akiza and after a minute the cloud vanished. Yusei looked at Akiza as she started to open her eyes "Akiza" said Yusei.

"Morning Yusei" said Akiza in a sleepy tone.

"Thank sweet goodness your alright" said Yusei as he hugged her and tears started to well up.

"Where are we and what happened" asked Akiza looking around.

"Long story tell you when we get out of here" said Yusei with a loving smile. Akiza got up from the alter and then started to fall but Yusei caught her. "You ok" asked Yusei.

"My right leg is all numb" said Akiza Yusei put his arm around her waist and helped her walk to where Sayer was knocked over the edge. Yusei really didn't want her to see this but he had to make sure he was gone for good and that Akiza had truly forgotten about him. They walked to the edge of the arena and saw Sayer impaled by several spikes "Yusei who is that" asked Akiza in shock by the sight.

"That's the guy who kidnapped you do you know him in any way" said Yusei hoping his plan worked.

"Can't say I do" answered Akiza looking at the face of the man.

"Well it really doesn't matter let's go home" said Yusei as he then put his other arm behind her legs and lifted he up.

"Yusei put me down I can walk" said Akiza in a joyful voice.

"But it's faster if I carry you" said Yusei still glad to see her face again.

"Whatever you say Mr. hero" said Akiza as she put her arms around his neck an looked to the exit.

As Yusei walked to the exit carrying Akiza he looked over his shoulder to were Sayer once stood "Let's see you come back from that" thought Yusei with his familiar grin thinking that the word Sayer would never again cross his mind and started humming gone forever by three day grace in his head.


	12. His and her gift

Let's end this on good ending I don't own yugioh 5ds now on with ch.12 the last chapter.

It was half an hour to midnight in new domino city and all was quiet until in center of the city a manhole was opening and out came Yusei seeing if it was all clear "And then I smashed the orb so you would wake up" said Yusei finishing his story of what happened.

"Sounds like you had the adventure to remember" said Akiza being helped to the surface.

"Oh yeah one thing you know a guy named Chzo" asked Yusei.

"He's my great uncle loves ruins, a little crazy, I last saw him at my eighth birthday why" said Akiza.

"A little crazy is an understatement at the least" thought yusei thinking of what really happened "Nothing I just thought I knew something" Yusei looked up at the city clock tower to see it was 11:40 pm "We got sometime for a gift exchange before our anniversary is over".

"But I didn't get you anything" said Akiza sounding embarrass.

"Akiza you've given me a great gift one that I think will bring us even closer together" said Yusei he then activate her duel disk that he still had on and played sonic chick "Isn't it inscrutable somehow on my quest to save you I got some new powers now I'm just like you a pshchic duelist" said Yusei as he kneeled down to pet his monster

"I'm so sorry Yusei" said Akiza who then hugged him tightly.

"Sorry for what" asked Yusei confused and hugging her back.

"I made you a freak like me everyone only likes me because of you now they'll cruse your name in the same breath as mine and" was all Akiza could say before Yusei kissed her as a sigh to stop.

"Aki your not a freak and if our friend don't like the fact that we're together or that I'm now like you then tough" said Yusei putting away his deck and giving back Akiza's duel disk "Friends come and go but your all I need and all I want" as he held her hands to his heart.

"So you want to stay with me" asked Akiza feeling a warmth in her hands and looked into his eyes where she once saw pain and joy now she saw love and strength.

"I said I'd never leave you and now I'll prove it to you" said Yusei as he then pulled out the white box from his jacket and opened it to reveal a ring.

"What is it" asked Akiza thinking that was a dumb question.

"It's a day ring" said Yusei "The amethyst on the far right is the morning the opal next to it is noon the topaz is twilight and the emerald is the night" explained Yusei as he put the ring on her finger.

"It's so beautiful" said Akiza almost breathless.

"So Akiza will you um will you" shuddered Yusei then he could hear all of his monsters talking to him.

"Come on do it" said Max warrior.

"Just say it" said Hyper synchron.

"You fought earthbound immortals this is nothing" said Road warrior.

"All of you be quiet and let him focus" said Stardust dragon then the deck went silent.

Yusei worked up the nerve to say it "Aki will you marry me" asked Yusei on one knee.

The end

Stay tuned for the next story strength of the soul till then rate and review.

See you all next time. :P


End file.
